IceClan/Roleplay
Roleplay your IceClan cats here. Remember to sign all posts with the four ~'s. Have fun! Archives: '''None _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Wolfstar stared out at the dizzying drop below him. His claws bit into the snow-covered boulder below him, and he clenched them tighter in his anger. He could see the snowy slopes melt into warm green, the place where his cursed enemy SunClan lived. The handsome tom closed his eyes, and they fluttered open to reveal a burning anger within him. A chilly breeze blew through the air but Wolfstar stood firm, still glaring down below him. Whatever, the cold never bothered him anyway. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123| #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:12, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Foggypaw padded aganist a wall of ice on a narrow, slippier path. His heart leaped every time a slight breeze blew. He gulped and continued, clutching the hare that hung in his jaws tightly. He focused on his mentor, Dazzlefrost's white tail in front of him. Don't look down! 23:46, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker and Wolfstar both returned from their respective diplomatic missions. Brother and sister greeted each other with a curt nod.--- Palemist curled up at the back of the den, flattening her ears as a cold gust of wind that ruffled through her fur. Her three children played in front of her. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:55, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Harekit batted a pebble white paw. He picked it up in his jaws and padded proudly over to his mother. "Mama! I caught you some food!" he annouced, voice muffled by rock. --- The ordeal ended soon enough, Foggypaw and Dazzlefrost returned to camp. Lynxstep greeted his sister with a brief purr. 00:02, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Palemist widened her eyes. " Oh my StarClan, that's huge! It'll keep me full for ''days."--- ''Snowkit giggled, prancing around her brother.--- Wolfstar entered camp and shot a fleeting glance in Palemist's direction. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning''']] 00:29, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Harekit couldn't stop himself from wiggling gleefully and he bursted into a purr. "I can catch ''loads ''more!" 02:21, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Boulderkit padded from behind his mother and sat down near them. He looked around the camp, his eyes showed his curiosity. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 02:45, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Scrambling away from his mother, Harekit pranced over to Boulderkit. "Hey, Boulderkit! Do you wanna hunt some ''boulders ''with me?" he could hardly contain his laughter. He was so clever with his puns! 02:49, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Boulderkit flicked his brother gently with his tail. "Funny and sure, I'll hunt with you." He replied, looking around the camp again. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 02:56, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Harekit puffed out his chest with pride as he padded toward a pile of rocks, almost as big as him. "Thar! A herd of deeer!" he hissed, lashing his tail with excitement as he crept up on the rocks. 03:00, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Boulderkit padded behind him, looking at the rocks. The small tom's whiskers twitched as he watched his brother. Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 03:10, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Harekit leaped for a rock, pushing with all of his weight, only moving it a little. "Wow, this is harder than I thought!" he mewed, than realized he could have made another pun there. 03:14, March 11, 2017 (UTC) "Well yeah, it's a rock it won't roll away very easily.." He meowed, looking over at him, Blue b e y o n d d i m e n t i o n s 03:16, March 11, 2017 (UTC) "Can you lend a paw?" Harekit asked, while trying to shove the rock. "I've almost killed it!" 03:19, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Category:IceClan Category:Roleplay